


Of Verdant Mountains and Angels

by preusterreich



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, just a sappy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is terribly intriguing.</p><p>Written for SASO bonus round 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Verdant Mountains and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "There is no charm equal to the tenderness of the heart." -Jane Austen

The two people that Sousuke considered closest to him in his life were very different and distinct, both with opposite characteristics and individuality.

Rin was fiery and confrontational, frequently clashing with peers. Despite that, he was adept at making friends, his charming personality and good looks capturing the attention of many.

Makoto, on the other hand, was a quiet strength, and his willingness to concede the spotlight to a friend always surprised Sousuke. He had a tenderness that had Sousuke wondering how anyone so heavenly could really exist.

The one thing that Sousuke loved the most about Makoto was his welcoming spirit and gentle smile, so opposite of his own. Where Sousuke was a mountain of stone, Makoto was a wide open field full of fragrance and beauty. His eyes shone like rippling grass in the wind and his smile was warm like the sun.

When Sousuke was feeling low, Makoto was always there with a tender word to soothe his tired soul. Sousuke was not always the easiest person to deal with; he was stoic and seemingly cold at times, but there was a light there. Few could see it, and Makoto never swayed from trying to bring out that light, always diligent, always helpful. The perfect words seemed to roll off his tongue in an avalanche of sanity when Sousuke needed it most.

When Makoto helped Gorou-san at the swim club, he was always patient with the children, never raising his voice in discipline. He was always kind, and always smiling. The children and parents alike trusted him implicitly. Sousuke did as well.

Makoto was always there for his friends, ready to help with any task at a moment's notice. There was never a complaint from him. 'That boy would set himself on fire to keep you warm.' he thought one day. While Sousuke didn't think that was a very smart way to go through life, he had to admit that being so loyal and giving was admirable. 

Makoto's touches were never rough. His fingers danced on Sousuke's skin like a breeze, giving him goosebumps and setting his hair on edge. Makoto never even left him with those telltale red marks on his neck. No - he was too gentle and shy for such things. Sousuke actually felt upset with himself if he marred Makoto's skin, seeing how he was so caring with Sousuke, but every time it happened, Makoto would brush it off by saying that he really didn't mind. 

But Sousuke did. His angel should be pristine, his skin unmarked.

Makoto was a puzzle to Sousuke, but he was a very sweet puzzle, and Sousuke cherished each moment he spent trying to wrap his head around one of his many pieces.


End file.
